


Timeless

by SpaceMallCops (LordZarcock)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZarcock/pseuds/SpaceMallCops
Summary: Keith and Lance's love lasts for years, and they cherish every Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicxya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicxya/gifts).



> A gift for [cosmic-nya](http://cosmic-nya.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I hope you like it!  
> You can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/post/157286375355/timeless)

Keith laid his head in Lance’s lap, looking up at the stars through the bangs that fell on his face. He could feel Lance’s fingers against his scalp, combing through the tangled knots of his hair. Keith had never felt this safe and cared for. Tonight, as they watched the stars and joked about random things, he felt alive. He felt like nothing could bring him down from this high he felt. Lance and he may not always get along, but when they came together it was like fireworks dancing in the sky. He knew this feeling wasn’t just a simple crush. He had never felt this way before, not about those boys from the youth center or the bashful boy that had kissed him during a game of truth or dare many years ago. No, this was something new entirely. Perhaps, it could be... love? It was too late to think about such things, and he felt his eyes droop shut as he snuggled closer into Lance. Perhaps in the morning, after some kisses and coffee he would think about it more. But right then, in that very moment, everything was perfect.

Keith had held Lance through every panic attack, but this side of Lance was still something he had never seen before. It was resignation and shyness and tentative words that blubbered before spitting out three words. Keith stood in shock those three words ringing in his ears, crawling throughout his whole body like sparklers lighting up a dark night. He wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him into a hug and whispering how much he loved him over and over, dropping those words back into his entire being. Trying desperately to somehow get this feeling across. He knew there was no way to truly convey his feelings, young and sweet and innocent yet strong and bursting at the seams to shower this love across all that he could.

“May I have this dance?” Lance asked Keith, his hand outstretched to take the other’s arm. Years later had found them older and wiser in so many ways, yet they still did silly things like this, dancing under the pale moonlight and laughing at jokes that only they understood. Bickering and planting soft kisses in the same breath, they were comfortable with each other. They knew each other like they knew the back of their hands. They knew what made them tick and what the other loved more than anything else. Keith knew Lance loved being pampered and having everything be nice and tidy. Lance knew Keith loved to just be held, to have personal reminders that no, he was not alone, and that yes, Lance was with him now and forever.

Lance smiled at Keith, resting his head on the other male’s shoulder. They were dancing along to their song, and it was soft lights and dreamy eyes all over. Hands grabbing each other in soft tenderness as they kissed, each one giving so much more energy needed than the air they were breathing. Keith nuzzled into Lance’s chest, skin on skin and lips on lips. Their love was reds and blues and the sun and moon. They were brightness and darkness combing into the perfect dusk as the sun dawned. Lance’s breath had grown shallow, his hands had grown withered but he was not alone. He had Keith beside him, aging together and hands clasped. They were fire and water; they were Love itself. They were perfection, pieces of the puzzle. Together they were one, they could not be separated. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin and nothing could stop them. So maybe they were young and seventeen again or maybe they were old and wrinkled. Either way they were happy, and that was all that mattered. Love is blind to race or gender. No one can escape that fate once love settled down. Not all love comes in the romantic form, Lance and Keith loved the family they yearned for and found in Voltron, but their love was the Love to end all loves in all aspects. Love drives people to madness, started the Trojan war and killed many a man. It makes fools out of the most powerful and kings out of the poor. Eros is merciless in his endeavors and leaves no trace of mercy. Their love left it all behind, and yet was delicate as a flower in a storm. So they partied and danced till dawn, knowing the only thing that they could count on to be real was their sweat mingling and their hearts beating in tandem. Bodies against bodies and traces of color spotted across hearts. Love is like a drug, you can’t get enough and it’s addicting and tantalizing. You kept coming back to it over and over, no matter what.  It leaves your heart a mess; aching and sobbing as you yearn for it,  _ need it.  _ Love makes you feel like moonlight and soft colors and burning reds and fires. Love clouds your vision to so much, yet opens your eyes to wonders you never would’ve seen. Love is a powerful thing, and no one understood that better than Lance and Keith. So that Valentine’s day they treasured each other as they would for years to come, as they had for years before.

As they lay that night they squabbled over who would be the big spoon, before finally settling down to Keith curled around Lance. Their hands were intertwined, and legs sprawled across the bed. This was a common occurrence for them, arguing over little things that wouldn’t matter. They had their share of big fights, all couples do, but at the end of the day they loved each other and couldn’t bear the thought of losing one another. One day they knew they would have to pass, but for right now? Keith still felt those butterflies every time Lance touched him. Lance still felt his heart skip a beat at Keith’s laugh. Every kiss they shared was just as passionate as it was at seventeen. Everything was just as perfect, just as timeless as their love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr!
> 
> Personal tumblr: [lordzarcock](http://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/)  
> Voltron tumblr: [spacemallcops](http://spacemallcops.tumblr.com/)


End file.
